Arroz, sake y un baile
by Flamingori
Summary: Todos tenemos a esa persona que hace despertar a nuestras bestias, en esta historia esas personas se encuentran (AU).


Me gustan tanto estos dos que me sorprende no haber escrito nada de ellos hasta ahora, en fin, ¡espero que os guste!

 _Nota:_ si queréis una canción que oír mientras leéis, ésa sería "Animals" de Maroon 5, diría que ha sido mi musa para esta historia.

.

.

.

.

 **ARROZ, SAKE Y UN BAILE**

(capítulo único)

Roronoa Zoro es un hombre decente. Esa clase de hombre con el que los padres desean casar a sus hijas, un hombre enfocado en su trabajo, sin mayor vicio que el de una siesta después de las comidas, con un carácter tan serio como fuerte. Desde hacía años era el maestro (o «sensei», como sus alumnos solían llamarle) en un dōjō; enseñaba con mano dura el bello arte de la katana, un camino de disciplina y esfuerzo diario. Dada esa necesidad de firmeza para con su trabajo, costaba bastante imaginarse a un hombre como él en un local de alterne. El club, llamado "Las Joyas de la Corona", estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad y su dueño era más excéntrico que su nombre, porque un hombre que se pasea por las calles con un gigantesco abrigo de plumas rosas no podía considerarse normal precisamente.

Pero la historia no trata sobre las excentricidades del dueño, ni de sus furtivas visitas a las oficinas de "Baroque Works", una empresa algo turbia que maneja las finanzas de éste y muchos otros negocios. La historia trata de cómo Zoro acabó en las puertas del local.

No iba a mentir, ésta era la primera vez que entraba a un club como éste, por esa razón llegó a sonrojarse viendo a las camareras paseando de una mesa a otra sin llevar mayor ropa que lencería hecha de diversos materiales –así, una de las empleadas de piel más morena llevaba un conjunto con estampado de lunares que recordaba a la soleada Dressrosa, y otra mujer de desordenado cabello verde llevaba lencería decorada con plumas-. Para su mala suerte, o buena dependiendo del punto de vista, Zoro conocía a una de las chicas que frecuentaba el local, no a una camarera ni mucho menos a una stripper, su contacto en el negocio era la secretaria del jefe de "Baroque Works" y, como tal, la mujer gozaba de libre entrada (o salida) del club.

Nico Robin, una mujer alta y elegante, se acercó a Zoro cargando un pequeño sobre en sus manos, debía ser de las pocas presentes que no estaba dispuesta a atender los caprichos de clientes borrachos, de hecho más de uno se llevó un bofetón por propasarse con algún comentario desagradable dedicado a alguna de las chicas. La mujer rió viendo a Zoro visiblemente avergonzado, una de las camareras –la de las plumas en su delicado conjunto- le preguntaba si quería algo para tomar, y el hombre se esforzaba por apartar la mirada del generoso escote que llevaba.

—Espadachín-san —le llamó con ese divertido apodo mientras frenaba su risa—, tu regalo de cumpleaños lo tengo yo. Toma, está aquí —le ofreció el sobre con la sonrisa aún puesta en sus labios—. Espero que lo disfrutes, va con mucho cariño de mi parte.

—¿Qué tal si la próxima vez me lo entregas en otro sitio? —protestó cogiendo el sobre de mala gana, arrugándolo mientras lo abría. Sus ojos (sólo el derecho, el otro lo había perdido hace unos años en una batalla con varios bandidos) se abrieron de par en par viendo su contenido—. «Vale por un baile de cumpleaños. Consumición incluida» —leyó—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto, Robin?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero a una mujer bailando para mí?!

—Es realmente preocupante que algo como esto no te entusiasme —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Pero no te preocupes, este local ofrece servicio masculino y femenino, puedes tener a un hombre bailando para ti si lo prefieres. Tendrás alcohol y un bello acompañante sólo para ti, ¿no es un buen regalo? —sonrió y Zoro pudo sentir un profundo escalofrío trepando por su espalda—. Relájate por una noche, Espadachín-san. Te vendrá bien.

Y ésa fue su despedida, movió un poco su mano y abandonó el local dejando más de un suspiro tras ella. Zoro, por su parte, intentaba entrar en razón. Sostenía el vale en su mano y la misma camarera de antes le pedía calma, ofreciéndole una copa para calmar sus nervios.

—¡Al demonio con esta mujer, no puedo aceptar algo tan vergonzoso como esto! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio regala estas cosas?! —suspiró en mitad de sus quejas—. Ella, por supuesto: ella. ¡Maldita sea, Robin! ¡¿Es que no puedes conformarte con un forro para las katanas como hace todo el mundo?!

En efecto, este cumpleaños Zoro había recibido un total de 19 forros para sus katanas, todos absolutamente iguales.

Se había decidido a salir del local pero su sentido de la orientación no era ninguna maravilla, de hecho, lo asombroso era la completa inexistencia del mismo. Zoro era capaz de perderse en una línea recta, por eso no debía sorprender verle entrar en la zona masculina del local, esa zona donde no había camareras sino camareros, y no bailarinas sino bailarines. Si bien antes tuvo que apartar la mirada más de una vez para no mirar aquellos pechos tan voluminosos, ahora miraba confundido que los torsos y espaldas de los trabajadores brillaban, literalmente. Pensaba en qué clase de aceite utilizarían aquí cuando uno de los camareros le interceptó, el hombre, ni corto ni perezoso, cogió el sobre de sus manos leyendo la invitación.

—«Vale por un baile de cumpleaños. Consumición incluida» —leyó con una sonrisa que remarcó sus maquillados labios—. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Color de pelo? ¿Altura? ¿Estilismo? ¿Muy jovencito?

—¿Qué estás…? ¡No, no, no estoy aquí por…!

—Oh, eres del tipo tímido —le interrumpió—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya lo entiendo —le guiñó el ojo en un gesto cómplice y Zoro pudo apreciar entonces las gigantescas pestañas que tenía, postizas supuso—. Déjalo en mis manos, cariño. Ve a la sala número 2 y espera por tu estupendo regalo: Death Wink!

El resto fueron recuerdos borrosos para Zoro, después de ese segundo guiño salió disparado hacia el fondo del local, atravesando alguna que otra puerta o ventana, y acabando en algún lugar desconocido. Para cuando pudo volver a parpadear identificó el sitio como la sala número 2, fue fácil intuirlo: un gigantesco 2 estaba pintado en la pared con numerosos cisnes alrededor. La decoración dejaba bastante que desear, sillones, alfombras, mesita, cuadros… todo en esta sala era rosa. Los cojines sobre el sofá debían estar hechos con las mismas plumas que el dueño del local acostumbraba a llevar, parecían de lo más blanditos y Zoro no pudo evitar acomodarse contra ellos cuando se sentó en el gigantesco sofá.

Soltó un muy largo suspiro llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Viendo que resultaría imposible salir de aquí (no sólo por su nefasta orientación, sino también por la insistencia de los empleados a que no se fuera), pensó que lo mejor sería disfrutar de ese vale. Por lo menos el alcohol le saldría gratis. Estiró un poco el brazo a un lado y llegó al Den-Den Mushi que estaba sobre la mesita, decidió ignorar el maquillaje que llevaba junto a las plumas y pulsó el botón de "servicio". Le atendió la voz de una mujer que parecía atareada con la lista de llamadas, le pidió el mejor sake que tuvieran en su almacén y después colgó.

Tuvo que esperar bastante tiempo para que su pedido se realizara, pero pensó que merecería la pena, por esta noche se daría el lujo de beber como si no hubiera mañana. Siempre había tenido muy buen aguante con el alcohol, hoy lo demostraría, ¿qué venía un chico a hacerle compañía? Mientras le sirviera más sake no supondría un problema en absoluto.

Llevó su mirada a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

—Buenas noches, gracias por visitar nuestro local. Soy Mr Prince y por esta noche pretendo cumplir todas tus… —el chico se quedó de piedra mirando el interior de la sala.

Aun con la mano en el pomo retrocedió un par de pasos leyendo la placa metálica que había junto a la puerta, leyó un par de veces y volvió a entrar asegurándose de que se encontraba en la sala número 2.

—Disculpa, ¿eres tú el cliente que posee el vale de cumpleaños? —ante su pregunta, Zoro mostró el papel moviendo un poco su mano. El chico suspiró cerrando la puerta tras él—. Debo usar el Den-Den Mushi un momento, discúlpame.

Dejó la botella de sake en la mesita junto al caracol, mientras que el chico hacía la llamada, Zoro se encargó de dar los primeros sorbos al licor sin necesidad de vaso.

—Hola, ¿Iva-san? Sí, el cliente de la 2 es un hombre. Ajá. No, no pienso… ¡ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Me habías dicho que era una hermosa mujer la que…! ¡No me vengas con «me habré equivocado», maldito travesti! ¡No pienso…! ¡Esto no es parte de mi trabajo, no pienso desnudarme nunca frente a un tío! ¡No me importa en absoluto que a ti te haya parecido guapo, es un tío! ¡No hago nada con tíos, ya lo sabes! ¡Iva-san no…! ¡Maldita sea!

Colgó de un violento golpetazo haciendo añicos el audífono del teléfono. Para esta sala necesitarían otro caracol que funcionara, éste había quedado totalmente inútil.

—¿Te molesta si fumo? —Zoro negó con la cabeza y el chico pudo hurgar en sus bolsillos en busca de una cajetilla de cigarros.

Llamaba la atención ver que estaba vestido siguiendo un estilo bastante formal, traje y corbata con unos zapatos oscuros que probablemente costasen tanto o más que el resto de la vestimenta. En cuanto a su cabello, era rubio y su largo flequillo le cubría buena parte del rostro, dejando a la vista sólo su ojo izquierdo, con una curiosa espiral a modo de ceja.

El chico se apoyó en la pared soltando el humo hacia el techo, desde ahí giró un poco el rostro para mirar a Zoro. Allí sentado se había adueñado del sofá, bebiendo sake desde la misma botella y permitiendo que más de una gota bajara por su cuello hasta colarse por su pecho.

—¿Es tu primera vez aquí? No logro recordarte.

—Primera y última, este sitio me da escalofríos —respondió dejando la botella vacía a un lado de la mesa—. Trae más, quiero seguir bebiendo.

—No soy tu sirviente.

—Eres mi regalo de cumpleaños —farfulló—, no te quejes y cumple mi capricho.

El rubio suspiró despegándose de la pared. Caminó un par de pasos hacia el lado contrario, hacia la pared que tenía el vistoso 2 pintado, alzó la pierna y le dio una fuerte patada a uno de los cisnes –Zoro intuyó entonces que ese chico no debía ser delicado en absoluto-. De su alargado cuello emplumado surgió una trampilla, el rubio dejó el cigarrillo en su boca y rebuscó con ambas manos hasta escuchar un sonido metálico. Pulsó un botón oculto tras el mural de los cisnes y en cuestión de segundos la habitación se llenó de crujidos. La pared desaparecía poco a poco, yéndose a un lado como si de una puerta deslizante se tratara, y dejando en su lugar una cocina. No muy grande pero con lo necesario como para cocinar: una placa de inducción, una pequeña encimera y una mini-nevera al lado. El rubio abrió su parte superior y regresó junto a Zoro con una nueva botella de sake.

—¿Satisfecho?

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió de oreja a oreja abriendo la botella con sus manos, al chico le asombró la fuerza que debía tener como para poder librarse del corcho sin mayor ayuda que sus dedos—. No me mires tanto, no te pienso dar.

—No iba a pedirte en primer lugar —chasqueó la lengua volviendo con su cigarro, tras unas caladas volvió a hablar—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Como regalo me veo obligado a… —chocó su puño con la palma cayendo en la cuenta de que había dejado a mitad su presentación. No le hacía gracia soltar tal discurso ante un hombre, pero no podía ignorar su trabajo, así que se reverenció en un gesto de exagerada elegancia—. Soy Mr Prince y por esta noche pretendo cumplir todas y cada una de tus fantasías, dime, ¿por cuál debo empezar?

—¿Puedes cocinar? Tengo hambre.

—Tú… —suspiró—. Sí, sí puedo cocinar, ¿qué te apetece?

—Algo de arroz estaría bien.

—Arroz y sake, ¿cómo no?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno en absoluto. Ahora guarda silencio y no me molestes mientras cocino.

Zoro asintió dando un trago más a la bebida, después se echó a lo largo del sofá buscando la posición más cómoda. Se durmió sin poder evitarlo escuchando el continuo "clac-clac" del cuchillo contra la encimera y los leves tarareos que canturreaba el cocinero. A pesar de haberse dormido rodeado de tanta calma, despertó de golpe y sobresaltado, algo había tocado su cara, de manera intuitiva llevó las manos al lado izquierdo de su cintura sólo para recordar que no llevaba sus tres katanas consigo.

—Oh, ya estás despierto.

Enfocó la vista hasta distinguir al chico sentado a un lado del sofá con otro cigarro en su boca, fue él quien había picoteado su frente, señaló hacia la mesita y Zoro llegó a sonreír mirando el plato de arroz con curry que había preparado. Tardó menos de dos minutos en terminar con él.

—No sabía que los empleados de este sitio pudieran cocinar algo tan bueno.

—Antes que cualquier cosa, soy cocinero —suspiró apagando el cigarrillo—, esto es algo temporal, necesito el dinero; no me molesta complacer a las damas, el problema es cuando viene gente como tú —le señaló—. Yo no bateo para ese lado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí? —preguntó alzando sus cejas.

—Heh, ¿no es algo obvio? Aunque al menos no eres del tipo «loca» como Iva-chan o Bon-Clay, contigo siento que puedo hablar sin miedo a que saltes a mi cuello.

—De nuevo…, ¿qué te hace pensarlo?

Si el rubio quisiera dar una respuesta, fue tarde para hacerlo. En cuestión de segundos tenía a Zoro sobre él apretando con fuerza sus muñecas, inmovilizándole por completo. Podría removerse y luchar, pero a costa de sus preciadas manos, había visto la fuerza de este hombre al abrir el saque con sus dedos, no le debería costar demasiado esfuerzo estrujar sus huesos de la misma forma. Y un cocinero sin sus manos no es absolutamente nada, no podía arriesgarse a sufrir el menor de los daños, ya le dolía sentir aquella piel tan áspera contra la suya. Las manos de aquel hombre, además de más grandes y fuertes que las suyas, herían al tacto; su piel debía estar acostumbrada a manejar objetos punzantes, capaces de hacer estragos contra la piel. Recordó entonces el movimiento que tuvo al despertar, si se llevó las manos hacia la cintura…, ¿era un espadachín? Tenía sentido, no era disparatado imaginar que bajo su ropa tuviera unos duros abdominales donde se pudiera rallar queso. Mientras que el chico pensaba en lo extraña que sería aquella escena vio al presunto rallador ladear la cabeza, escuchando al mismo tiempo un fino tintineo que le hizo llevar la vista hacia su oreja, distinguiendo unos pendientes de oro que chocaron los unos con los otros.

—Creo que he cambiado de idea —dijo liberándole del agarre, apartándose para no recibir la patada que se había ganado. Pero el chico no reaccionó de manera violenta, sólo se sentó en el sofá acomodando su ropa—. Baila para mí, estás aquí para «cumplir todas y cada una de mis fantasías», ¿me equivoco?

El chico le miró frunciendo el ceño, incluso se mordió el labio inferior lamentando haber hecho tal presentación. Su reacción le arrancó una sonora carcajada a Zoro.

—¡Lo disfrutaré el doble viendo lo poco que te gusta, cocinero!

—Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara, espadachín pervertido —le dijo poniéndose en pie—. Y antes de empezar debo decirte que no ofrecemos «esa» clase de servicios en nuestro local, esto será un «mirar-y-no-tocar», ¿lo has entendido? Te morirás de ganas por saltar hacia mí y estaré en mi plano derecho a defenderme.

—Oh, veo demasiada confianza en ti mismo ahí, cocinero. Tráeme más sake antes de empezar, ¿quieres?

El rubio aprovechó el pequeño paseo que tendría que dar hasta la nevera para pensar en la siguiente estrategia. Cogió la botella de sake pensando en lo irritante que le parecía aquel hombre, y era curioso que alguien del cual no sabía su nombre le molestara tanto; debía ser cosa de su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan orgullosa que plantaba en sus labios y se negaba a irse. Le sonrió de la misma forma cuando le entregó la botella, y entonces supo lo que hacer: se aseguraría de borrarla de una vez por todas. Ah, ¡cuánto se deformaría esa cara si se dejase llevar por sus más bajos instintos! El momento era éste, en la habitación se encontraban totalmente a solas, sin cámaras de seguridad –éstas estaban conectadas en el resto del local, pero no en las habitaciones privadas por cuestiones de intimidad-, por lo que nadie salvo ese espadachín sería testigo de lo que hiciera.

El juego de la seducción no era ningún desconocido para él, de hecho, podía considerarse a sí mismo todo un experto en el mismo. Disfrutaba con las zalamerías y coqueteos que le dedicaba a las mujeres, ellas gustosas correspondían dicha atención de la más dulce de las maneras. Ahora bien, la seducción dirigida a un hombre le resultaba totalmente extraña, pero no por ello pensaba rendirse.

Ya que un hombre no podría tener nunca las delicadas curvas de una mujer, el rubio tuvo que ayudarse de la luz y la música para simular el efecto. Hasta ahora la habitación había estado bien iluminada, pero tras pulsar unos interruptores junto a un extraño cisne con demasiadas plumas en su cuello, la luz cambió hasta una de tonos rojizos bastante comprometedores, los dos presentes se verían forzados a entre-cerrar los ojos si tuvieran que mirarse el uno al otro. La música elegida como acompañante era una de ritmo suave, pero ardiente y pegajoso al mismo tiempo; el saxofón causaba tal efecto. La guinda final del pastel –si esto se tratara de algún dulce- la componía el cigarro entre sus labios, lo había encendido con un elegante encendedor metálico que luego dejó caer a los pies del espadachín, ese sonido tan característico sirvió como pistoletazo de salida al baile.

Se valía del ritmo de la canción para moverse, una sacudida de cadera hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, segundos más tarde su chaqueta caía al suelo. No había barra en esta habitación, e incluso si la hubiera no la usaría, la barra servía para potenciar el encanto femenino y el rubio estaba bastante seguro de que no era eso lo que quería conseguir; si lograba seducir a aquel hombre sería por sus propios méritos, confiaba en sus habilidades para cumplir el objetivo. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, podía ver cómo seguía atento sus movimientos, mirándole cuando desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de su elegante camisa, y riendo cuando la prenda acabó sobre el parqué. Si tuviera que confesar, el rubio confesaría que la situación comenzaba a gustarle más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Había algo en aquella mirada que le hipnotizaba, le atrapaba sin siquiera dejarle una oportunidad de escape, como había ocurrido hace unos minutos sobre el sofá. Aquella expresión le estrujaba hasta cortarle la respiración, le hacía contener los suspiros mientras se movía hacia él.

Caminó sin ninguna prisa hacia el sillón, cada paso marcaba un golpe de ritmo en la canción, y para cuando acabaron de sonar todos los acordes, el rubio se había arrodillado sobre el regazo del otro –que llegó a temblar de pura excitación sintiendo sus brazos rodeando su cuello-.

—¿Desea algo más el cumpleañero? —susurró viendo cómo le quitaba el cigarro de un manotazo, rió por lo brusco que le pareció el movimiento.

Zoro no era un hombre de muchas palabras, solía guiarse por sus instintos y justo ahora cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba a coro una sola cosa. Así que les hizo caso y se inclinó hacia el rubio más que dispuesto a besarle, recibió un toque sutil en sus labios, sus finos dedos le impidieron acercarse.

—Se mira pero no se toca, ¿recuerdas?

No pareció recordarlo porque no dudó en apartar su mano y besarle. Bajó un brazo hacia la cintura del chico viendo que se removía, apretó y le dejó totalmente pegado a él, tuvo que sentir que su «cuarta katana» estaba en guardia, el rubio se vio obligado a separar los labios –muy posiblemente para protestar-. Gran error, esos centímetros bastaron para que la lengua de Zoro se colara por ellos, hambrienta a pesar de haber comido hace tan poco. Aunque el rubio intentó liberarse le fue imposible, a Zoro no le costó demasiado esfuerzo apretar con más fuerza y dejarlo prácticamente encajado sobre sus muslos, frotando más que a propósito su entrepierna contra la contraria, para su sorpresa, el cuerpo del rubio estaba reaccionando.

—Cocinero, es mi cumpleaños, ahora cállate y haz tu trabajo como regalo —gruñó separándose sólo un poco para recuperar el aliento, no le permitiría huir—. Vienes a cumplir mis fantasías y ahora mismo quiero besarte.

—¿Tu fantasía es besar a otro hombre? Debes estar mal de la cabeza.

A pesar de su comentario, el rubio reía inclinándose hacia él. Volviendo a reír entre beso y beso, sintiendo aquellas manos tan toscas bajando por su baja espalda hacia su trasero, apretando sobre el pantalón, causándole algún que otro agitado jadeo al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas para forzar el contacto. Empezaba a resultar delicioso, un ardiente sentimiento que no sentía ni en compañía de las más bellas mujeres, esto era totalmente distinto. Por primera vez eran unos brazos más fuertes que los suyos los que le rodeaban, unas manos más grandes las que le acariciaban, era un durísimo pecho donde sus dedos se habían apoyado, la voz que oía era muchísimo más grave que la suya propia… por primera vez, era él quien ardía en lugar de hacer arder.

Con sus bocas tan ocupadas como estaban, pues no podían ofrecer la mejor de las conversaciones, nada más que unos suspiros o ahogados jadeos que se entremezclaban entre sí. Aun así, no hizo falta mayor comunicación que un cruce de miradas, las uñas de Zoro llegaron a clavarse en el pantalón del rubio mientras que éste desabrochaba la cremallera de los suyos, masajeando aquel bulto por sobre la ropa interior. Tenía bastante claro qué hacía, no tanto el por qué, ¿de verdad estaba besando a otro hombre? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a tocar un miembro que no era el suyo? ¿De verdad era su voz la que sonaba tan agitada? ¿De verdad estaba disfrutando de todo esto cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre?

La respuesta a tantos interrogantes no pudo terminar de formarse en su cabeza, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y a ambos les encandiló el fogonazo de luz que entró por ella, por un momento pensaron que había entrado una llamarada en lugar de una persona, luego descubrieron que se trataba de un hombre con una potente linterna. Un hombre pecoso que sólo el rubio logró reconocer.

—Mr Prince, estás violando una regla importante del local —dijo enfocándole directamente con la linterna—. Doffy se enfadará si le causas problemas, y no querrás ver a ese hombre enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que es el cliente quien ha empezado todo esto? —sonrió deslizando sus manos por la ropa del espadachín hasta acabar en sus muslos, apretándolos—. Yo soy inocente de toda culpa.

—Te diré que no me engañas con eso —suspiró alzándose de hombros—. Ahora sepárate de una vez y ve a la sala, Iva-san te llama; creo que te caerá una buena regañina por destrozar el Den-Den Mushi.

El rubio resopló de mala gana, miró a Zoro y volvió a sonreír avanzando hacia su oreja, soplando junto a ella para escuchar una vez más el tintineo de sus pendientes.

—Mucha suerte encargándote de eso que tienes entre las piernas, espadachín pervertido.

Se despidió apretando con fuerza su entrepierna, escuchando el gruñido que soltó en consecuencia, y luego dejó la habitación de bastante buen humor. Algo impresionante teniendo en cuenta el desagrado que sintió al entrar.

El otro empleado tomó el papel de guía y acompañó a Zoro hacia las puertas del local para que no se perdiera por el camino, tuvieron que avanzar bastante despacio dado el problema que tenía, un no muy discreto bulto que le impedía moverse con rapidez. El empleado le despidió con una sonrisa que marcó sus curiosas pecas, pidiéndole que viniera otra vez, podría solicitar a Mr Prince las veces que quisiera.

Para ser su primera experiencia en un local de este tipo no había ido del todo mal. Ya en su casa, Zoro pensó en la manera más rápida de calmarse: una larga ducha fría. Se quitó la ropa con una rapidez que llegó a resultar asombrosa y se refugió bajo el agua; su cuerpo se calmó al instante, pero no su mente, ¿hasta dónde habrían llegado en la habitación si no les hubieran interrumpido? A su edad ya no podía justificarse con un estallido hormonal, el hecho innegable era que su apetito sexual despertó de manera casi salvaje ante un hombre… bueno, debía haber cosas peores.

Al dejar el baño descubrió un sospechoso papel reluciendo en el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón, sólo una esquina quedaba a la vista, por un momento pensó que sería el vale-regalo, pero viendo que no tenía ese brillante color rosa que parecía caracterizar el club pues tuvo que descartar la idea. Lo que descubrió escrito en el papel fue un número de teléfono. Lleno de curiosidad tuvo que llamar, escuchó tres tonos antes de recibir una respuesta.

—Pensé que no me llamarías nunca, ¿te has hecho ya cargo de tu problema? —reconoció al instante esa voz tan impertinente—. Como sea, mi turno acaba en media hora, ¿vienes a recogerme y continuamos con la celebración en mi casa?

—Cocinero pervertido, ¿ni siquiera vas a decirme tu nombre?

—A tu mitad inferior parece no interesarle cómo me llamo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya, Mr «yo no bateo para ese lado» —rió escuchando su bufido—. Espero que tengas sake, quiero seguir bebiendo.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS FINALES:** la duda es, ¿habrá conseguido llegar Zoro sin perderse, o estará Sanji esperando eternamente su llegada? Dejando eso aun lado, ha sido de lo más curioso no desvelar el nombre de (nuestro) rubio, ¿no le da un excitante toque de misterio? Ahora, ¿no sería genial que existiera este club con los chicos y chicas de One Piece en él? Yo iría todas las semanas, así me arruine no importa, el esfuerzo merecerá la pena~

Espero que os haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
